


maintain a good sense (try to see what is not seen)

by lovebalance



Series: cyber-connection. [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: "Do you really believe that? Would you kill someone you care about for me?"





	maintain a good sense (try to see what is not seen)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa. some references and characters make sense if you read part one. (also, the title doesn't mean shit, it just sounds cool. like an episode of a netflix series. that's what universe it, a netflix series.)

Sooyoung slams the large bottle of vodka onto the counter, and the clerk behind it jumps, before looking at her face with wide eyes. She sniffs, running her fingers through her hair, and looks to the side, before picking up a pack of cookies and placing them on the counter as well.

“Just these please.”

The clerk stares at her, and she sniffs again, blinks. “What,” she questions because she’s got a headache and someone waiting for her in the acid-like rain outside, so her fuse is a little short. The clerk just looks at her, and she glances down at her coat, then understands.

“Oh, this,” she looks back up, “this isn’t my blood, don’t worry.” She runs her hand down her cheek and wipes it on her jeans. “Can you ring me up?”

Sooyoung knows they watch her as she limps outside of the store, but she doesn’t stop moving until she’s sitting inside the car. Jinsol sits in the other seat, her grip on the steering wheel firm, and Sooyoung reaches out and wipes the blood from Jinsol’s face off a bit, wetting her thumb.

“I’m still not sure how alcohol is going to clear your headache,” Jinsol says after the car has been drifting on the road for a while. Sooyoung opens up the bottle with just her teeth, before she takes a long gulp of it, then coughs.

“I’m not sure how cookies will help that stomach ache you have,” She says after coughing, and Jinsol gives a soft chuckle at that, before turning down a long empty road. The neon lights of the higher buildings and apartments reflect so bright in the car, and for a moment Jinsol is all blue before she’s purple, and Sooyoung blinks. “You should really let me sew that up.”

“You stabbed me.”

“I know, by _accident,”_ Sooyoung reaches out and places the tip of the bottle onto Jinsol’s lips as Jinsol brings the car to a stop. “Drink up, eat some cookies.” The ignition turns off, and Jinsol turns towards Sooyoung and grins, before allowing some into her mouth. Sooyoung can’t help but laugh at the face Jinsol makes after, like she wants to spit.

“How do you drink that stuff?”

“I don’t ever taste it, you know. No taste buds after that one job failed, remember?”

Jinsol shakes her head, before the door on Sooyoung’s side opens, the rain hitting the ground all around them. Sooyoung stares into Jinsol’s eyes, the way her new blonde makes her features stand out more. Makes her pretty, in every sense of the word. Though, Sooyoung thinks Jinsol has always been pretty.

“When are you going to come live with me?”

Sooyoung’s not sure what makes the question escape her mouth, but it surprises them both. Jinsol looks at her for a few long seconds and opens her mouth, but Sooyoung already cuts her off. “Don’t worry about it, see you later.” Sooyoung quickly leans over and kisses Jinsol on the mouth, and dashes away, into the night. Into her small apartment.

Kissing Jinsol is a type of happiness that Sooyoung wants to last forever, but would never allow herself to make it last longer.

She doesn’t know why she just feels like she doesn’t deserve it.

___

“Welcome to the force, rookie.”

Wong Kahei was a twenty-eight-year-old, small women, but her eyes gleamed with a freshness that hasn’t been seen in a while in the special forces, and when she smiled, some find it unfamiliar. No one could tell you how this women, who seems like she wouldn’t be able to withstand blood or a fight for more than five seconds, had crawled her way up into the ranks. But here she was, with her red hair and shiny, blue eyes.

One of the only rumors that had caught wind in this office was that the woman was brilliant.

She gives a small salute towards the captain, before he nods at her, uncertain what to make of her then leads her to her desk. It’s not a moment later that others are swarming around, placing different files and papers on her desk. She looks them over as quickly as she could before someone else would place new information on her desk.

“Wong,” her captain calls, and Kahei jumps up a little, looking away from one file as he walks over towards her. “Ignore all these other things for now. Look at this.”

There’s a tiny blue light in the corner of her left eye, and she blinks, opening the data. “Kim Jicheol,” she mutters in question.

“He claims someone put a bounty on his head, but we can’t determine if he’s simply paranoid, or onto something.” Kahei blinks away the data, and looks back at her captain, to see he’s smoking a cigarette. Not one of those virtual ones, one of those old white ones, like her father used to smoke. “He left a written message, no picture or face, and an address.”

“We’re not sure what to make of the case right now,” he pauses, inhaling some smoke. “The Kim family supplies a lot of money for our funds, and it would be sad to see him go. Whoever this is. I want you to look into it.”

He can’t see them, but there are gears rotating in Kahei’s head. Gears, and steam, and lots and lots of data, in the most literal sense. She blinks, before transferring the data from her chip onto her desktop, and it pops up as a hologram.

“Is there a way I can meet him?”

Kahei looks at him, and there’s a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

“Can you set that up?”  

___

Sooyoung crosses her legs and thanks her brother as he lights up her cigarette for her. Ha Jun was a very powerful man, but he was also very gracious. He would never forget that his little sister saved his life, and it’s not like she would let him. He pours himself some whiskey and sits across from her, studying her. She sighs, crosses her arms and removes the item from her mouth. There’s red lipstick on the end.

“What exactly did you think I do for a living, Jun?”

He stares at her, and drinks some more from his glass, slowly. They stare at each other, before he breaks first, looking away.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Oh, fucking spare me,” Sooyoung spits, before inhaling some more smoke. She can’t taste anything. “When have you ever cared about anyone but you? Do you even know what you do?” She waits, before scoffing.

“You smuggle parts. Real, good working parts, and where do you think those come from? Just, where,” she leans forward. “I can understand why someone put a hit on you.”

He inhales sharply, his eyes flashing in anger. They stare at each other, and she waits. She just waits, before he looks away first. “Do you know who?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “I don’t, but I’m looking into it.” She does, but Jun doesn’t need to know, so he won’t.

“You saved my life you know. You didn’t have to, but you did.”

“Well, you know what dad taught us, about blood ties and shit.” She puts out the cigarette on the table and looks back up to see Jun staring at her, eyes curious.

“Do you really believe that? Would you kill someone you care about for me?”

Sooyoung thinks of blonde hair, soft lips, and water. Not the black water, the type that runs underground. The light blue water, where fishes live, where flowers grow. Sooyoung thinks of angels.

“Of course I would,” she lies. Just to make him feel a bit better. He would need that because it’s not going to be the angel who gets this kill. It’s going to be her. And then?

She’d figure it out when the time came.

___

Kim Jicheol lives in one of the nicer houses, where they put in the fake grass to make it more beautiful. When Kahei knocks and shows her badge, one of the maids escorts her inside. She’s not given the chance to stop and look around, because she feels as if she’s being watched. They walk up a large staircase before the maid opens the door and steps aside. When Kahei steps inside, the door shut behind her.

It’s quiet, and there’s a large bookcase that stretches from the ground to the glass window, she stares out of it, looking at how purple the moon is. Her father said the moon uses to be white and beautiful, and the one in the sky now was fake.

“I’m happy you could make it.”

The voice is gravely and heavy, and Kahei spins. An older man stands at the end of the room, hands behind his back. He walks slowly towards her, a grave smile on his face, and Kahei only thinks about how she didn’t hear him enter.

“Kim Jicheol?”

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?”  He gestures out to one of the chairs that were covered in red satin. Kahei sits at the same time he does, and it’s not even a minute before a maid rushes in, placing teacups and pours them both steaming liquid. “Do you drink tea, my dear?”

“Not really, sir.”

“Oh that’s a shame,” he says, reaching out and picking up his cup slowly. He brings it to his lips, and Kahei notices how young and fine the skin of his hands look. “I quite like tea.” He shuts his eyes and drinks slowly, and Kahei swallows, the gears in her mind turning.

It’s exactly ten seconds before he stops drinking the tea, and four seconds before he opens his eyes. “You look like you have questions for me. Ask them.”

“You said....you said you think someone is after you?”

“Oh, I don’t think, I know.”

And for some reason, Kahei believes him. “And are you scared, sir?”

He looks at her and smiles, slowly, it’s like his lips don’t move at all. “Oh no dear, it’s not myself I am worried about. It’s my niece.” He stands. “Oh, my Jiwoo. She just turned twenty, and I’m afraid they might target her instead just to get to me.”

The man looks at her, expecting Kahei to say something. “Have you considered hiring someone to protect her?”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea,” he turns.  “I’ll get on that.” He begins to walk, slowly, and Kahei stands and follows.

“I fear they may be after my life. Lots of credits to be given to someone who kills me, I know.”

“Any idea who?”

“Oh, I don’t know who they’ll send. Who's to say they didn’t send you?”

“I have no interest in money, sir.”

He taps his left ring finger on his wrist three times, before looking at her in the eyes. “I wish they didn’t send such a sweet woman for this job. You could die, you know.”

If Kahei ever died, someone could just transport her memory into something else and fix her body. Her father said to never tell anyone that, so instead, she says “I’m not afraid of doing my job,” she pauses, “sir.”

___

“How do you always get in here?”

Jinsol is dripping wet, and Sooyoung lays on her bed, smiling at her. There’s a small cut on Jinsol’s cheek, still bleeding, and Sooyoung points to it. Jinsol walks into her bathroom, drops her soaked jacket into the sink, and looks at herself in the mirror. “Wow. I didn’t even notice.”

“I think it looks cute.”

Jinsol sticks her tongue out at Sooyoung, and it’s so simple and childish, so Sooyoung’s not sure why her heart flutters. Sometimes, her own emotions scare her, her feeling of attachment. Maybe it’s how she was raised, but she blinks and sits up on the bed, as Jinsol joins her, cleaning her hair with her towel. “Got into a small argument with my...friend,” Jinsol hesitates on the word friend like she’s not sure if the word is the right one in the first place. “Anyways, she’s prone to throwing glass, so I guess she barely missed my eye this time.”

Sooyoung licks her thumb and wipes the blood off her cheek, before smiling. “Have you gotten any more jobs?” Jinsol removes the towel from her head and stares at Sooyoung like she’s thinking about something. She wonders what exactly she could be thinking about, she wonders what was in the question. Jinsol looks into her eyes before Sooyoung quickly looks away.

“I did, got some information for this high-end deal,” Jinsol starts.

“Hmm.”

“Do you know who Kim Jicheol is?”

Sooyoung pauses, and then her eyes widen. She knows Jun does deals with the Kim family sometimes, and she knows her mother hated the Kim family for reasons she never told. Sooyoung doesn’t say all of this, just nods. “I have some idea.”

“Someone wants him dead,” Jinsol makes Sooyoung look at her again, and holds her left cheek in her palm. “And it’s for a lot of credits.” It’s like she whispers it, and if they focus, it was like their hearts were beating at the same time. They stare at each other, and Sooyoung inhales.

“How much?”

“Do you love me?”

Sooyoung pauses, then almost jumps out of her skin. She doesn’t push the other women away, but her heart is pounding, loudly, and she swallows. Her eyes must be wide enough, because Jinsol looks into them, and laughs a bit, before patting her cheeks. “I’m just kidding, you don’t have to answer.”

But she does. Maybe not now, but one day she will be able to. And Sooyoung wants to be able to say yes, yes, _yes._

Her heart beats fast, erratically, in her chest. It’s loud.

___

Kahei’s “heart” is always beating at the same, dull pulse. Even when her mind senses danger, or fear, it will always beat so slow, one beat at a time. Kim Jicheol sits next to her, windows in the car tinted so darkly, they looked black when he rolled up to the station. She had felt when her coworkers had stared at her when his bodyguards, large silver things, walked up to her and escorted her to the car.

“If you’re seen with me, they might target you as well.”

She hadn’t said anything as the car moved through the city, only being offered a glass of ginger ale, and drinking it slowly. As they ride, Jicheol fixed his tie and sighed loudly, getting her attention from the neon signs outside.

“Where are we going,” she questions after fourteen minutes of silence.

“To one of my business deals. I have someone to talk to, and I want to ask around about me. I think you’ll get lucky.” Kahei nods, before swallowing all her ginger ale. She should be feeling her body break down in fear, her mind scrambling, but her heart beats slow, her hands stay still.

They drop her off outside a large club, blaring music and even more people entering. “What should I look for?”

“People who look like they’re listening.”

She feels out of place in the club, her gears turning fast in her head, fans cooling her down. She walks past the men and women who stare at her with curious and hungry eyes and approaches the bar. She stands there, and nothing jumps out at her, so she waits. Kahei waits, until,

“You look lost.”

She turns, and she sees a young woman behind the bar, her eyes sharp but also soft. Kahei squints and notices her name tag says _“Olivia”_ , and the tips of her hair are green. She doesn’t look a day over nineteen. “Please don’t comment on how young I look,” the woman says, almost like she’s read Kahei’s mind.

Kahei shakes her head and smiles the best she can. “I’m just looking for information.”

“You a cop?”

Kahei wonders. Is she? “Probably.”

Olivia narrows her eyes at her, like she’s trying to figure her out, and picks up a cup and glass. “You don’t seem like one. Cops come around this way a lot, the pricks,” There’s a pause that’s only filled by music. “They never tip.”

Kahei smiles, and leans forward, as Olivia looks past her, wiping the cup in the same motion. Front and back, front and back. “What do they ask you?” Olivia looks back at her, and nothing in her face moves, she just looks.

“What do you want to ask me?”

“Do you know who Kim Jicheol is?” There, straight to the point, honest. Her captain would probably scream at her approach.

Olivia blows a low whistle before she puts the cup down. “Doesn’t everyone around here?”

“Do you know who might want to hurt him?” Olivia stares at him, and the glint of curiosity in her eye is so quick Kahei almost misses it. She opens her mouth, then shuts it, before someone calls out, “Olivia, break time.” A young blonde woman jumps out from the other far end of the bar, and waves, and Kahei doesn’t catch her nametag, but Olivia nods, before turning back. “I can give you my COM if you want.”

Kahei tilts her head, and Olivia stares. “For the information, if you want something. I have the best ears in this place.”

“Sure, that would be great.”

There’s a flash of light before Olivia nods at her and turns to walk away. Kahei watches as she walks over to the young blonde women, who pokes her with her elbow in an almost teasing gesture before she turns to leave. Kahei stares, and picks up the letters G-O, on her nametag, before the woman is turning to some large customer, their head reaching the ceiling, and Kahei can’t see the name anymore.

Once outside, Kahei walks for a bit, listening to the sound of her own beating heart, the slow pull of it. The name of Olivia’s COM is in the corner of her eye, and she blinks it away, music fading in the background. And once she’s far away enough from the music, she makes a call.

“Hello, father? It’s me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> quick things to note:  
> \- it's been about close to a year since the events of part one.  
> \- kahei is like a robot, but special.  
> \- this universe is just a monster forming.  
> i'll probably make a google docs explaining aspects of this world, one day. 
> 
> yvesoul nation come get some bread, we should feed. until the next part, whenever that is. hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, it makes me feel better.


End file.
